That's an Order
by iheartanime4ever
Summary: Shiho's been having a lot of wet dreams lately. What will she do to solve that problem? I Know I suck at summaries


**Disclaimers: **I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

Rated T for Language

This is just a YzakxShiho one-shot

* * *

**That's an order **

_On the Voltaire_

"Get Major Elsman and Major Hahnenfuss into my office"  
"But Commander"  
"NOW!"  
"Y-Yes sir"

"Why do i have to have such incompetent soldiers under my command?" sighed Yzak. Shiho and Dearka walk in "What's the big idea Yzak we're on lunch break" Dearka complained "That's COMMANDER to you!".

"i thought told you not to make him mad" whispered Shiho. Yzak cleared his throat. "I want you guys to rally up a cleaning crew" he said. "A cleaning crew for what?" asked Shiho. "For the back of the ship it looks like shit, there's a hole bunch of graffiti and pieces of gum there and as commander of this ship it makes me look bad" replied Yzak

"Okay so then what do we have to do with this" asked Dearka "I want you guys to supervise them" said Yzak. "WHAT!!" exclaimed Shiho and Dearka "But commander..." said shiho "That's an order. NOW GET OUT"shouted Yzak "Yes sir!" replied Shiho and Dearka.

* * *

_Next Day 7am in Shiho's room_

_'Oh, Yzak!'_

_'Fuck Shiho, you're so damn tight'_

_She could feel herself climaxing_

_Finally she climaxed and let out an ear piercing scream_

"Damn it!" Shiho cursed, she noticed that she was yet again fingering herself and have a wet dream about Yzak. She sat on the side of the bed and saw that there were damp spots on her sheets.

"I'm going to have to get those washed" she murmered to herself. "Why do I have to keep having wet dreams about him, he's not even the least bit interested in me" she said to herself.

she exhaled loudly "Oh well" she glanced at the clock "it's time for my shift anyways"

* * *

_Hallyways of the Voltaire_

**'Attention the Voltaire has successfully landed on Earth I repeat the Voltaire has successfully landed on Earth'**

'It's about time' Shiho thought. "Hahnenfuss!" Shiho gritted her teeth slightly at the voice she heard "Yes?" she said through clenched teeth. "Lose the attitude Major you wouldnt want to be cleaning duty again" She sighed "I'm sorry sir I've just been...stressed lately." "Stressed huh, why don't you join me for some coffee off of the ship." asked Yzak. "Well, actually..."

"That's an order Major" "Of course sir"

_At a Cafe on Earth_

"Looks like it's gonna rain" said Yzak

"Yeah, Earth's weather is so weird" replied Shiho "Oh and by the way how come you didn't invite Dearka?" He eyed her "Are you seroiously asking that question Shiho? Dearka and Miriallia just recently got back together."

'He called me Shiho' She thought. Then suddenly she felt all those wet dreams she had about him come rushing into her head.

"Shiho?"

She felt her cheeks burning up at thoughts of her riding Yzak then him flipping her over and fucking her senseless

"Major!" "Huh uh sorry I spaced out a bit" Yzak narrowed his eyes slightly. "Are you okay, you look a little red" "Um yeah i think i need to lie down." Yzak sighed "Well okay then i'll drive you back." Shiho tensed "I don't think that's such a great idea..." Yzak felt himself getting pissed off "That's an-" "I know I know that's an order." Shiho countered

He smirked "I'm glad we're on the same page Major." "Whatever" said Shiho as she walked out of the cafe "You comin' or not?" she said a little irritated.

"Yeah just let me pay the bill, which by the way you'll e paying me back later." he shot back

Shiho just rolled her eyes

* * *

_In Yzak's Sports car-parked in front of ZAFT's EARTH BASE_

Yzak shot a glance at Shiho "Well we're here."

"It would seem so" she said quietly "Yzak I-I'm"

"In love with me?" he answered for her

Shiho gulped "Is it that obvious?" she felt her face burning up once angain.

He smirked "Well I kind of noticed when i knocked on your room earlier today and heard you moaning my name and asking me to fuck you senseless."

Right at that moment Shiho just turned crimson red and at the same time Yzak grabbed her chin and pulled her closer.

"Kiss me" he said

her lips brushed against his

"You know that wasn't an order right?"

Shiho smiled "I know"

Then they closed the gap between them.

That sweet innocent kiss soon turned into a much more passionate and rougher one.

Shiho found herself straddling him and deepening the kiss.

This was more than she could have ever hoped for.

* * *

**Well this was my first fanfic & I hope ya liked it.**

**I absolutely love the reading fanfics with Yzak and Shiho as a pairing. I also like:**

**Lunamaria X Shinn (GS)**

**Athrun X Cagalli (GS)**

**Kira X Lacus (GS)**

**Dearka X Miriallia (GS)**

**Neji X TenTen (Naruto)**

**Sakura X Sasuke (Naruto)**

**Anyways plz no flaming this is my first fanfic and constructive critiscism is welcome**

**R&R**

** iheartanime4ever **


End file.
